the pain im feeling
by italysbabe
Summary: when tamaki and eclair leave for france on the day of the ouran fair, haruhi falls off the bridge. tamaki didnt even blink. she has a freak accident that brings her and takashi even closer, soon after her takashi mitsukuni and renge go to america for school. but when they return tamaki is there. and just who is this new pop band 'guilty pleasure? and why do they know the host club?


The pain I'm feeling.

And ouran fan fiction.

HaruhiX?

It's been 2 years since he left. 2 years since we saw him. 2 years since I was able the function and be treated like a normal human being. I wasn't in love with him, but that doesn't mean I didn't love him like a brother...a father...

At this thought This i could feel the tears attempting to fall, and I let them.

'tamaki...you idiot...'

Its been 2 years since the ouran fair...since he watched me fall from the bridge...not even sparing a glance as I tumbled down to what was almost my death... At least that's what the doctors said, you see...from my left shoulder to mid right thigh, my skin...isn't mine. ( it goes around her whole back i will draw a picture and put it up so u can see) when the host club found me i was near shore...in a pool of blood and most of my skin torn off, what happened was when I fell I got caught by a metal bar protruding from one of the bridge support beams. The pain was excruciating...I had never felt like dieing. But i did then. I could here the club yelling for me...apparently they didn't see my fall. Kaoru was the one to find me...

* insert some amazingly syfy time travel sound*( I'm not gonna use quotations right here)

Haruhi! Where are you? I heard Hikaru shout

Haru- chan? There's hani-senpai

HARUHI! I was surprised to hear to pain and worry in the loud shout of mori-senpai

Haru- oh god! Haruhi! Kaoru shouted

' heh, guess he found me before I could pass...'

Kaoru did you find he- KYOYA! call an ambulance now!

Haruhi! Don't leave us!nstay with us!

" h- hey guys" I answered shakily

I heard the sirens and looked to kyoya

" k- kyoya...let me pass in peace?"

" Mabey when you're old...not now"

Haruhi let out a gut wrenching scream as the paramedics picked her up all the hosts flinched...mitsukuni actually got sick and threw up.

" let's go make sure she makes it..."

All the hosts got intothencar and followed to the hospital when they got there they where informed that haruhi didn't have enough skin on her body to co er all the rest

" use mine...if it will help" a small deep voice said. Takashi knew... They couldn't loose her.

" are you sure sir?"

" let's go." he bellowed

"of coarse sir."

After a hours of waiting ad sewing both were out of the OR and in a recovering room. They were aloud in as long as they were calm and just sat down.

" so how long for recovery?" asked kyoya

" for morinozuka-sama about 3-6 weeks, but for miss fujioka...well her physical recovery will take a month or two...but..."

"but what?" kyoya was startimg to get pissed

" her mental health is what I would be worried about, sir."

" what do you mean?" asked hani

" we'll before she went u der she was talking to me, she just lost a very important friend, all of you did, correct? And...when the injury acured...she was awake...and feeling every bit of her skin being torn off, not to mention when the bar made impact-"

" what bar?"

" that's how she was hurt, when she fell of the bridge, a metal bar sticking out from the support beams caught onto her left shoulder and tore from there all the way to her right thigh. And part of her face was torn also. And the scaring will never go away. Not to mention the difference in skin tone."

" when will she wake?"

" within the next hour or less"

" how bad will the pain be?"

" excruciating "

" good bye."

After the nurse left the hosts noticed mori awake staring at the girl in front of them with a pained expression on his usually stoic face

"t-Takashi...are you in any pain?"

When he said nothing hani sighed but sat down next to him and joined him in observing the girl.

" where did they take skin from on you?" he asked mori simply lifted his shirt to reveal his stomach and back having stitches all over

" how do you thing haruhi will look?"

At this they saw mori visibly shiver, hani looked down " you saw...didn't you taka"

He nodded stiffly hani saw the look of pain and fear in Morris eyes

"Takashi...how are her wounds and stitching?

"...unimaginable"

"scars?"

"prominent"

" ...and tamaki?"

"unforgivable." he whispered

They all froze, this is bad, they couldn't see her face or body because of all the bandages but if mori shivered and refused to forgive tamaki then it. Must be bad...we won't forgive him either.

*end flash back*

Within these two years so much has happened, the school found out I was a girl...but they were fine with it, all the girls wanted to be my friend, and all the boys want to go on a date or marry them...of coarse I said no to the latter, but soon, I got a chance to restart, to forget all about tamaki...and the hurt... So I took it. I was going to America. Takashi, mitsukuni, and renge came too. But soon we lost contact with our friends and one year later, the new pop group' guilty pleasure' showed up, and it was time for us to go back to Japan to see our friends and family.

* on the privet jet

"Are you guys sure we are ready for this?"

" come on haru, aren't you exited to see every one?"

" yeah come on haruhi, it's been so long!"

" I talked to kyoya..." she said in a small voice " he came back...he's in the university with all of them..."

" we'll then, time for payback."

" you don't mean..."

" oh but my dear yupina-chan, I do"

"Mako-chan! How chivalrous of you to want to defend my honor! And you usa-chan to encourage me!"

" anything for our 'secret princes'!"

At this they all giggled and went back to playing and planing there set list

* with the twins

Well hika, she's coming back..."

" should we tell him?"

"no."

"should we tell her?"

"kyoya already took care of that."

" whelp...now all that's left to do is wait. And hope that mako and usa don't kill him...yet.."

The hosts minus tamaki went to the air port to get their friends, who were of coarse, in their pop attire "ahh yupina, so good to see you! We have missed you sooooooo very much! How about a game of dress 0up?" the twins spoke together

"you guys know how I feel about showing skin and you always put me in as little clothing as possible."

"but we designed some clothing specifically for you…"

"and they-"

"dont show-"

"any skin."

"I will think about it"

"miss yupina" kyoya started " your hair has gotten longer"

"you know guys you can call me Haruhi, no one has seen my face."

"yes but you look so different haruhiiiiiii! So feminine and kawaii!"

And they were right she let her hair grow out to the small of her back and stoped dying it so it was now its natural silver white (like mira-jane from fairy tail) and she also had grown curves, and the most surprising part…her now unhidable DD chest

"whatever, lets just go."

And of they went. The new and improved host/hostess club. Hope ouran university is ready for them!


End file.
